


[Podfic] Seven Tears Into the Sea

by ThatAloneOne



Series: Podfics [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Selkie AU, and selkies are immortal!, but tbh mostly fluff, with Carmilla still a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: Seven tears in the sea for my love to come home, to come home to me.Carmilla meets a selkie, again and again. It's easy for her to fall in love when she feels anchored.(14:43)





	[Podfic] Seven Tears Into the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Tears Into the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629102) by [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne). 



> Recorded just after I finished writing, and edited a couple days later. Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I've always had a weakness for selkie stories. Clearly we need more of those in this fandom. If you prefer to see Carmilla as a selkie, I have an au for that too!
> 
> Mention of considered suicide at the beginning (Carmilla thinks about drowning herself) but it doesn't happen.

**Text:** [Seven Tears Into the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629102)

 **Author and Reader:** [writerproblem193 | ThatAloneOne](https://writerproblem193.tumblr.com)

 **Length:** 14:43

 **Downloads:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fSV2YRZwu6GGotVT5vDSYBeQSGF_mmRE/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, drop me a line here or on the main fic! You can find me on tumblr at writerproblem193.tumblr.com


End file.
